what i have to do
by sergeant peace
Summary: Penny proud is 18 years old, and a single mother to her one year old daughter Danielle, and she'll do what she has to for her daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Penny woke up to the sound of her baby girl crying, she sighed, " Danielle." She groaned, "why you gotta wake me up?" she got up and walked down the hallway of her apartment into the small room of her daughters, the little one year old was crying her eyes out, Penny picked her up and bounced her for a little while, soon the baby stopped crying, looking at her mother with sleepy green eyes, "come on baby girl, I bet yo hungry." She walked into the kitchen and pulled a bottle out of the refrigerator, going to warm it up, her phone rang and she quickly put the bottle down and picked it up, "hello?"

"Hay girl!" Dijonay shouted on the other line, making Penny flinch.

"Damn Dijonay you need to turn the volume down." She said, "what's up?'

"Nothin' girl, just wonderin' if you want to go to the club tonight?"

"Nah I'm good." She said, "you know on Sunday's my family has a family dinner." She said, "Besides I have to watch Danielle."

"Girl you can get someone to watch Little Dani, and I know that family dinner happens at like, 3."

She sighed, "Dijonay I'm not goin' aiight? Maybe next time."

"That's' what you been sayin' fo who knows how long girl."

"I'll make it up to you, promise."

"Aiight, we still down fo Wednesday right?"

"Yeah, I'll see ya later." Penny said, picking up the bottle and giving it to her daughter, she walked into the living room and sat down, turning the TV on.

A knock at the door made her groan, "ain't gonna be able to relax at all today huh Dani?" she asked her daughter, standing up and walking over to the door.

"Hey Penny." Mr. Williams, her landlord, greeted, "how are you today?"

"I'm fine Mr. Williams." She said, "What can I do for you?"

"Just here to remind you that you're rents do at the end of this week." He said, "That's Sunday."

"Alright Mr. Williams, I get paid Friday, I'll get the money first thing to you on Saturday." She said.

"Alright, you have a good week Penny." He said, walking away.

"Oh wait," Penny said, making Mr. Williams look back. "The faucet's broken can you send the super?"

"Yeah, I'll send him up right away."

Penny closed the door and went back into the living room, laying Dani down on the couch; the little girl was still chugging on her bottle. Her eyes droopy, Penny smiled down at her, "you woke me up fo' food? You really are my daughter." A knock at the door made her look over, "Man that was quick." She said, standing up and walking over, she opened the door and her eyes widened, "Omar?" she asked.

"Penny?" the large man asked in confusion, he hadn't changed much since their high school days, still large and muscular, his signature jacket on, in his left hand he carried a toolbox, "I didn't know you and yo family live in this apartment now."

"Actually I'm the only one living here," she said uncomfortably, "I didn't know you worked as a super."

"Only part-time, I live in this apartment too." He said, "So uh…you need my help with the sinks?"

"Y-yeah, come on in." she said, stepping out of the way and letting him in, as he walked in, he saw little Dani lying on the couch, his eyes widened, "you got a kid Proud?"

"Uh-huh…" she said, walking past him and picking up her daughter, "this is Danielle."

"She's so small." He said softly, looking at the sleepy infant.

She smiled, "she's only a year old." She walked into her room and laid her down.

"Who's the father?" he asked.

"A deadbeat that's who." She mumbled, "come on, I'll show you where the problem is."

He followed her, 'so you and yo baby daddy ain't on good terms right now huh?"

"He didn't even stick around," Penny said, "he split as soon as I told him I was pregnant."

"That ain't right." He said, checking the faucets on the sink, the pipes rumbled, and nothing came out, "hmm…sounds like yo pipes are rusted…"

Penny groaned, "of course…more money down the drain." She muttered.

"Nah, maybe we just need ta replace a pipe, and if it's just one pipe, then I can manage, if it's the whole thing then we got a problem." He said, "lemme call down fo them to turn the water off real quick so I can take them apart."

"Aiight…you thirsty?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm good Proud." He said, calling down, "yo, its Omar…yeah…shut da water off…yeah…216…aiight, thanks." He hung up, "actually, you got a coke or somethin'?"

"Yeah," she said, opening the refrigerator, pulling out a can of cola, "so you goin' to school?" she asked, leaning against the counter,

"Nah, college ain't fo me, ya know?" he said, starting to take the pipes apart and looking into each of them.

"We thought you'd go on to be some, big shot NFL player." He said.

"Nah," he said with a small smile, "but I ain't neva even wanted ta play football, I only played fo my pops, but it ain't neva been somethin' I wanted to be."

She nodded, "I can respect that." She said, leaning against the wall.

He checked one of the last pipes before they lead out of the room, "aiight, this last one is completely rusted shut." He said, "I'll get it replaced this afternoon." He reattached all the pipes, except the last two, he picked up his can and took a drink, "what you doin' now a days Proud?"

"Just workin' at the Diner." She said, "nothin' special here."

He nodded, "well, you know if you need anythin', you can hit me and Stinky up." he said with a smile.

"That's sweet of you Omar," she said giving him a hug,

"It ain't nothin' proud, we been friends since middle school, and I ain't one to drop nobody, no matter how far apart we been."

She smiled, "aren't you sweet.' She said, pulling away, "I'm gonna go get some sleep before I have to go see my family."

"Knew you looked like you had just woken up." he said with a smirk.

She looked down and inwardly groaned at seeing her tank top and shorts, "yeah, my secondary alarm clock woke me up."

"I'm guessing you mean Danielle." He said with a smirk, "well I'll let you get some sleep, I'll be by tonight to replace that pipe aiight?'

"Yeah, see ya then Omar." She said with a smile, walking into her room, Omar walked out, closing the door quietly.

* * *

Penny drove her old Cadillac towards her childhood home; Danielle was in the back, looking around in wonder. She pulled up slowly. She got out and got her daughter, "you ready to see Grandma?" she asked.

"Bah!" she cried happily, as Penny walked to the door and opened it up, 'Mamma? Daddy?"

"Penny!" Trudy shouted happily, hugging her daughter, "it's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too mama." She said, walking over to the couch and sitting down, "hey Suga Mama." She said to her grandmother, who was sitting in her usual spot and watching TV.

"How you doin' baby." Suga Mama said with a smile, "how's my grandbaby, and great-grand baby, you betta hand that lil one over."

Penny chuckled and handed Danielle over to her grandmother, who instantly started tickling the baby under her chin, making the little baby giggle.

"Where's Daddy?" Penny asked, her mother hesitated and she sighed, "never mind, lets get to making some food."

They both went into the kitchen and started making the usual Breakfast spread, "so how's work been?" Trudy asked.

"Good, got a raise the other day, now I'm at 9.75"

"That's good baby." She said with a smile, "Are you all settled in your apartment?"

"Yeah, the faucets weren't working today, but Omar's gonna fix them.

"Omar Williams? Why is he gonna fix them?"

"He's part time super at the apartment complex." She said with a shrug.

Trudy nodded and put a bowl of cooked potatoes on the table, "Bebe Cece! Come on down foods ready!"

The two twins came running down the stairs, "Awesome!" Bebe said, loading his plate up with the taters.

"Are the eggs done?" Cece asked Penny.

"Yeah, over easy just like you like them sis." She said with a chuckle, giving her a plate.

"Sweet!"

Suga Mama walked in and put Danielle into her high chair, "Omar…wasn't he that football player? The big quarterback?"

"Yeah," she said, "he lives in my apartment."

'Ooh that boy was talented, almost as much as bobby was." She said with a smile, 'what's he do now?"

"I don't know, he didn't say much, I know he ain't playin ball no mo."

"That's unfortunate, he coulda gone far." She said.

'He said he didn't want to play." She said, after this, the rest of the breakfast went off without much conversation, soon they were all back in the living room, relaxing and watching TV, Penny checked her watch, "I gotta go, it's getting' late and I gotta make sure I'm at the apartment when Omar goes to fix the pipes."

"Alright baby," Trudy said, kissing her cheek, "you take care alright?"

"Yes ma'am." She picked up Danielle, "bye Suga mama, Bebe, Cece, tell daddy I said hi." And with that she walked out.

Trudy waited for a few minutes, then said, "you can come out now.

Oscar Proud walked downstairs and sat down beside his wife.

"Oscar I just don't understand why you can't spend time with your daughter anymore."

Oscar didn't say anything, just looked at the TV.

* * *

Penny laid Danielle down to sleep, smiling at her daughter, "sweet dreams baby." She said softly, kissing her forehead, before walking out and into the living room to watch some TV before bed, before she could even sit down, there was a soft knock on the door, she sighed and walked over to it, "oh, hey Omar." She said with a smile.

"What's up Penny?" He asked, walking in with his tool box, 'I brought that replacement pipe."

"Right," she said, letting him in.

"So how's yo parents?" he asked, opening the cabinets and getting to work.

"Good, well, my mama is, I haven't seen my daddy in a while." She said, hugging her arms.

"Why's that?" he asked, "He split?"

"No, he's still with my mama, but…he just doesn't want to see me anymore I guess…" she sighed and looked down, "he wouldn't even look at me when he found out I was pregnant…ignored me for the whole nine months until Danielle was born…he hasn't even met his granddaughter…I guess he just doesn't want a daughter who messed up."

He shook his head, "that ain't right, droppin' yo daughter because she pregnant, you didn't mess up Proud," he sat up and looked at her, "yeah it was an unexpected happenin', but you know what, the way I see it, you doin' good fo yourself, these apartments ain't cheap, they pretty nice, which means you got a good job, you doin' right by yo baby, the one who messed up is yo dad, he don't understand that you still doin' what you gotta do, that you the same person you were befo yo daughter."

She smiled softly, "thanks Omar…never knew you to be so…deep."

"Nah, not bein' deep, just tellin' the truth." He said, attaching the pipe, and then sending a text to the person working to turn the water back on, he tried the faucet and clean water came out, "there ya go, all fixed." He said with a grin."

'Thanks Omar." she said, kissing his cheek.

'Wasn't nothin' proud." He said, scratching his head, his grin widening just a little, 'Now, if you'll excuse me, I got work tomorrow."

'Yeah, so do I," she said, walking him to the door, "I'll see ya around, right?"

'You know it." He gave her a hug and then started walking out; he stopped in the hallway, "hey Proud, you got Friday off?"

"Yeah, I only work Monday through Thursday, and the mornings on Saturday."

"Coo, you wanna hang out Friday? We don't gotta go no where, we could stay here, watch movies, order pizza, you know…Chill like old times."

She smiled and leaned against the doorframe, "yeah, that sounds good Omar, consider it a date."

He grinned again, "aiight Proud, guess I'll see ya then." He started walking off, a small spring in his step.

Penny closed the door, smiling to herself as she did.

* * *

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Omar walked into his dark apartment, "man, it's a good day." He said.

'Tell me about it." Someone said from his kitchen, he quickly flipped on the lights and saw Stinky leaning against the counter with a cup of water in his hands, the young teen had hit a growth spurt before senior year, he was now at shoulder height to the massive Omar, as of right now he wasn't wearing a shirt, just a pair of shorts, showing off several tattoo's on his chest and arms.

"What up Omar?" his roommate asked with a grin, "where you been."

"Just fixin' a faucet." He said, "I thought you and Dijonay were gonna be out all night."

'Nah, we expired early ya know? She in my room right now."

He raised an eyebrow.

Stinky walked over to the couch, turning the TV on, "you got some mo' messages, this time from some recruiter from A&M in Texas."

Omar rolled his eyes and pressed the button to erase the messages on the machine.

"I don't understand why you don't just do it, get that higher education."

"I told you, I don't wanna play ball, and I gotta tell my pops to stop sending colleges my highlight tape."

Stinky nodded, "so, what you been doing today?"

"Just work, went upstairs to fix that faucet, guess who's it was."

"Who?"

"Penny proud." He said, leaning besides the window and opening it, pulling out a pack of cigarettes, "I didn't even know she lived on her own, much less in this apartment, with a kid no less ya know?"

"Yeah, Lil Dani, her daughter." Stinky said.

"You knew?"

"Man I helped her move in." he said, "guess I just forgot to mention it.

"You shoulda, we could've helped her more in the first months she was here."

"She had it under control, you forget that Penny knows what she gotta do." Stinky said.

Omar said nothing as he lit the cigarette in his mouth, "but still man."

Stinky smirked, "you just mad I didn't tell you yo boo Penny was living here."

"It ain't even like that man."

"Man I know you been feelin' on her since middle school, hell if you hadn't been such a hard head you woulda been able to see that she was feelin' you too."

"It don't matter now,' he said, "she got a kid, I doubt she gon' wanna date when she got that responsibility."

"Can't hurt to try man." Stinky said, "especially since you probably tried to ask her out already."

Omar didn't say anything, he just finished his cigarette and flicked it out of the window, "I just asked if she wanted to hang on her day off, nothin' big, just pizza and movies in her apartment."

"See, that's the kinda thing she needs right now, you know she ain't even gone out wit Dijonay since befo'? I know she busy, but even when she has days off, she makes up an excuse."

Omar walked over to his room, "guess I'm special huh?" he asked with a smile.

"Guess so, you just be careful man, she ain't some one and done."

"Don't you think I know that man?" Omar asked, "I ain't neva saw her like that, I ain't like her deadbeat baby daddy…whoever he is."

"You wanna know?" Stinky asked.

"Nah, it ain't my business, she gon' tell me when she ready." He walked into his room, and then came back out, "who is it?"

"You remember Frankie?" he asked, "Frankie white?"

"No way." He said in shock, "Frankie is the father?"

"Yeah, I remember when she told him, the dude was livid, talkin' about how she needed to get an abortion, as soon as he got the chance, he split."

Omar glared at the floor, "what a dick." He muttered, "If I see him again, I'm knockin' the shit outta him."

"Leave some fo' me man, he dissed Penny way too many times." He said, getting up, "I'll see ya in the mornin man, I gotta get some sleep."

"Same here, don't go too crazy with Dijonay, these walls are thin." Omar said, closing his door.


	2. Chapter 2

Penny walked into the Diner she worked at, putting her hair into a ponytail.

"Yo Penny!" Dan the Cook shouted, "You're late."

"Sorry Dan." She said, "had to drop my daughter off at my mommas house."

"It's alright, mornings are dead anyways."

"I know." She said, walking into the kitchen to clock in at the computer, "how was your weekend Dan?"

"Good, in-laws came into town, we had a great barbeque." He said, "what about you?"

"It was another slow weekend, just like any other." She said, "I saw an old friend, Omar Williams."

"Omar Williams!?" he asked in shock, "High School Legend Omar Williams? Wiley Willie?"

"Uh…I guess…why?"

"He was and still is the most sought after player right now, he 's been turning down all kinds of offers from the College league and the NFL."

"Huh…he never told me that." She said, "but I guess he really doesn't want to play."

The bell on the front door sounded, indicating a customer.

"We'll be right with ya." Dan shouted, "man Penny, I'm tellin' ya, if he were to accept, he'd be a star."

"If he were to accept he'd be miserable." She said, "it'd be like when I signed on for that singing contract with Wizard Kelly, sure it was fun, but it just wasn't me."

"At least some people got to have their fifteen minutes." He said with a crooked grin, "now go take that mans order."

'Yes sir." She said with a chuckle, walking out, "welcome to Dan's Diner how may I-" she stopped when she felt arms go around her and give her a bone-crushing hug.

"CUZ!" the man shouted happily.

"Uh…hi…you're…crushing…me…" she gasped.

"Oh sorry," he said sheepishly, putting her down, once he did, she got a better look at who it was.

"Cousin Ray Ray Jr!" she exclaimed, looking at the boy who was the spitting image of his father, the only difference was that Ray Ray Jr had worked most of his high school life to turn his fat into muscle, "god it's been forever."

" I know, since last family reunion." He said with a grin, "so how's my favorite cousin?'

"Great Ray Ray, I finally got settled in my apartment, now what can I get you?"

"Hmm…waffles, bacon, sausage, and eggs, triple all of it." He said with a grin.

"Do you actually have money to pay for that?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Girl please, I'm a construction contractor now." He said, pulling several hundreds out of his wallet, "I get paid the Benjamin's cuz!"

She laughed, "I know, I'm just messin' with you." she said, "I'll go put your order in."

"So how's my little cousin? Lil' Dani?" he asked as she walked away.

"She's fine, she's gotten really good at crawling, if I take my eye off her for more then a minute she'd be half-way to china."

Ray Ray laughed, "you gonna let me and Tyesha babysit sometime?"

"You gonna have to fight my momma for that right." She said with a chuckle.

"I'm sure she's gonna want to have a night off one day to have a date night with Uncle Oscar." He said.

She shrugged, 'I wouldn't know, I haven't seen my daddy in over a year and a half."

"What?" he asked in shock, "why?"

"Don't know, he hasn't talked to me since he found out I was pregnant." She said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"That just ain't right cuz, you need me and pops to go talk to him? Maybe knock some sense into him."

'No it's alright." she said with a smile, "I'm doin' just fine without him."

He smiled, "you know cuz, you always so calm and collected, it makes me jealous."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not that collected." She said. Bringing his food over, "anything else cuz?"

"Uh yeah, could you get me a pitcher of chocolate milk? No cup, just a pitcher."

She shook her head, "I could never understand how you guy's could eat so much food."

"We just like food." He said with a smirk.

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed one of the chocolate milk pitchers, walking back over to Ray Ray, who had already finished his food, "I don't even think you eat, you just inhale it."

He laughed, "You ain't wrong cuz." he said, grabbing the pitcher and chugging it, "aiight, what do I owe cuz?"

"Including the pitcher? 48.50."

He pulled a hundred out, "keep the change." He said.

"Thanks Ray Ray." She said with a smile.

"Anythin' fo my favorite cousin, speakin of cousins, have you talked to Chanel lately? She ain't hit me up since Christmas to give us our presents."

"Sorry, but Uncle Reuben and Aunt Leslie don't let her talk to me anymore, she tried, but her dad found out and put a stop to it."

"Man I forgot your other side of the family is all uppity and shit, bet they look down on me fo' havin' a family too."

"They'd look down on a dog fo' steppin' on their grass." Penny said, taking his plates away.

He laughed, "I guess you right cuz, well I gotta get goin', you give my love to yo momma aiight?"

"Of course Ray Ray." She said with a smile, walking into the back as her cousin left.

* * *

Omar picked up another bag of Concrete mix, pouring it into the mixer.

"Yo Omar!" his boss shouted, "hey man you're three hours over time, you know that ain't allowed.

He checked his watch, "guess I lost track of time." He said with a shrug, "sorry boss."

"Don't worry about it, just get off earlier tomorrow and you'll be fine."

Omar nodded and walked towards the small portable building they were using as an office, he clocked out and started walking home, his jacket tied around his waist and his shirt slung over his shoulder, his wife beater was covered in dirt and grime, and he was completely covered from head to toe in dust, he got into the building and went to his mail slot, pulling out bills.

"Hey Omar." He heard Penny say, he turned around and saw the young woman walk in, her waitress uniform covered in coffee and ketchup stains, her hair was a mess, put in a loose ponytail, In her arms she held Danielle, who was looking up at Omar with a look of awe.

"What up Proud?" he asked with a smile, "you just get off work?"

"Yeah, worked a little later then I planned though." She said, walking up to her mail slot, "what about you?"

"Same, I was supposed to get off three hours ago, I lost track of time." He took Danielle from her arms to give her more freedom to open her mail slot, "hey lil Danielle." He said with a grin.

She looked at him with wide eyes, "Bah!" she cried happily.

"Looks like she likes you," Penny said with a chuckle, pulling her mail out and putting it in her bag, "Come here you little stinky baby." She said, taking her daughter back, "thanks Omar."

"of course." He said with a grin.

She smiled, "so, do you always look like a chocolate donut covered in white powder, or just today?"

Omar looked at her in confusion, and then looked down at his arms, "oh…hehe…I didn't even know…sorry if I got any on Danielle."

"Eh, it's just dust, it don't hurt none." She started walking towards the elevator, Omar following, "so you have any idea on what else we're going to do on Friday night?" she asked, "other then eat pizza and watch movies?"

"Whatever you wanna do Proud, we'll do it." He said, "hell, if you wanna go bungee jumping, just give me the place and the cord and we'll go."

"What if I want to go to New York?" she asked with a smirk as they stepped onto the elevator.

"Done."

"Paris?"

"Lets do it."

"Mars."

"Lemme call my nigga ET and we'll be on our way."

Penny laughed, "You're somethin' else Omar."

Omar just smiled at that, "but fo' real Penny, whatever you want to do, we'll do it."

"I think a night in doors with a movie and pizza will be just fine Omar, unless you wanna bring me some ice cream."

"Rocky road still yo favorite?"

"You know it." She said as she stepped off the elevator, Omar following.

"I'll get you the hook up, but you gotta know that it's gonna be an arm and a leg getting' it, that's the good stuff."

"Hmm…well it's a good thing you're basically two people in one." She said, turning the corner and unlocking her door.

'Aw, that hurts proud." He said, clutching his chest dramatically.

Penny laughed again and went into her apartment, Omar leaned against the doorway, "so, why'd you follow me all the way to my apartment?" she asked, looking back at him with a smile, "you just bein' a gentleman?"

"Of course," he said, "you know I can't let a defenseless girl walk alone, it's against my nature."

"Defenseless?" she asked as she put Danielle in her crib, "boy I could beat you down in four minutes flat, I could do it in two, but I don't wanna break a nail."

"Oh that's right, you know Karate." He said, "you a dangerous lil' mama."

"Don't forget it." She said, walking into the kitchen, Omar just smirked and walked in.

"So you would actually fight me?" he asked.

"I wouldn't want to, but if I have to I will." She said, turning to him and leaning against the counter.

"You soundin' dangerous proud." He said, looking her up and down, "in yo little waitress get-up, smellin' like breakfast, lunch and dinner all rolled into one."

She rolled her eyes, "and what about you? Lookin' like a flour bag burst over yo head." She said, "Besides, I pull this look off."

"Gotta agree there," he said, walking right up to her, mere inches apart, "you lookin' fine Proud."

She chuckled, "wish I could say the same for you," she said, ruffling his hair and making some of the dust come out, she then slid her hand down to his cheek, "like I said, chocolate powdered donut."

"And what about you?" he asked softly, "Mariah Carey?"

"Mariah?" she asked snorting, "please, I was much more successful."

He laughed, "You right." He said, putting his hands on her hips, "and a hell of a lot mo' beautiful."

She blushed slightly, "I don't know about that." She said, looking down.

He put a hand on her chin and lifted her head, looking right into her eyes, "I do." He said softly as he leaned down and kissed her, Penny returned the kiss without hesitance, her other hand going to the back of his neck, sinking into the kiss, as the minutes passed, the kissing got more and more passionate, as Omar started to undo her blouse and Penny's hands started to travel up Omar's shirt, the thing that stopped them was the crying of a baby.

"Danielle…" Penny said softly, pulling away from Omar, she scooted past him and went into the hallway, going into Danielle's bedroom and picking up her daughter, she came back in and saw Omar smiling, "what?" she asked.

"Nothin'." He said, still smiling, "she hungry?" he asked, walking over to the fridge and opening it, picking up the bottle that was already prepared, waiting to be warmed up.

"Yeah, swear this girl is hooked on the stuff." She said as she placed the bottle in a pot and started warming it up.

"She's a growin' girl, gotta get big and strong like her mama." He said.

"With the way she eats, she's gonna get bigger and stronger then I ever was." She said, picking up the bottle and testing the temperature, before giving it to her daughter.

"And that's aiight, she probably gon' be better at football then you were."

"Oh you bringin' that up now?" she asked, eyeing him.

"Yeah, I am." He said with a smirk, "Miss 'I cant catch the game winning ball'."

"You're one to talk, Mr. 'I choked up most of the game because I didn't want a girl playing on my team'." She shot back, laughter in her eyes.

"Oh please, you know I liked you bein' there." He said.

Penny smiled and looked at Danielle, the little girl had finished the bottle, and was now dozing, "I'm gonna go put her down." She said, walking back into her room and laying Danielle down. When she walked out, Omar was leaning against the wall, "Can I help you?" she asked, feigning disinterest.

"Yes ma'am, I'd like to order a slice chocolate cake." He said, "You know, not a very big piece, kinda slender, milk chocolaty goodness."

"Hmm…don't know if I have some left…" she said, "maybe if you come back, I'll have a whole cake for you."

"Don't know if I can wait that long." He said, getting off the wall and walking up to her, "I mean…you displaying it right in front of me."

Penny looked down and realized her blouse was completely unbuttoned, showing off her black bra, she blushed a little, "the display is only fo' show sir." She said, buttoning her blouse back up, looking at him with a smile.

He smirked, "aiight girl, I understand you…" he said, yawning, "but I'm still gonna want that slice sometime."

She just smiled, "why don't you come back on Friday, I think I could talk to the chef, get it to you on the house.'

"That sounds good lil mama." He said, kissing her, "Now I gotta go, befo' stinky sends out the troops to find me."

"Yeah, lets not have anyone kicking my door down tonight." She said, walking him to the door, he stopped at the door and kissed her again, that same feverish passion surfacing between them until Penny broke the kiss, "goodnight Omar." She said with a smile, slowly closing the door.

"Goodnight lil' mama." He said one last time as the door finally closed. He was grinning like an idiot all the way back down to his apartment.

* * *

"Damn, you two work fast girl." Dijonay said, looking at her friend as they sat in her living room eating pizza, "I know you and Omar had some kinda silent thing goin' on during middle school, but I thought it died back in high school."

"It didn't die, but I was with Frankie." She said, "and I ain't one to cheat."

"True, but still, just thinking of you and Omar, you two would actually be a pretty good match, I mean he's like a big teddy bear.'

"You ain't wrong girl," Penny said, "since he found out I lived here, he comes up in the afternoons to play with Danielle, even preparing her bottle."

"Now I know Danielle ain't the only one he playin' with when he come up here." Dijonay said with a knowing smirk.

"oh grow up girl." Penny said with an eye roll, "yeah, we kiss-" she stopped when Dijonay shot her a look, "aiight we make out, damn, but we don't go too far, he respects me enough to hold off, ya know?"

"Mhmm…aren't you two havin' some kind of date this Friday?" Dijonay asked, "eat pizza, drink a little wine, maybe get some Aaliyah playin' to set the mood, get him to love up on you, heeey."

"Wine with pizza girl? Really?"

"You not gettin' the point I'm makin'." Dijonay mumbled.

"I am girl, but I don't know, should I really put out this early, you don't think that seems kinda…slutty?"

"Girl, you an Omar may have just recently met back up, but you two been makin' googlie eyes at each other since Middle school! Even when you was with Frankie, that boy was still there fo' you, all the way up til' he moved in sophomore year."

"I know." Penny said, "and I want to… god I want to, the way he makes me feel girl…"

'You start quoting Michael Jackson in here and I'm leavin'."

Penny rolled her eyes, laughing.

"Girl, I'm gonna tell you, it may be early, but you two are right fo' each other, I say go fo' it."

"Maybe…I guess I'll see how Friday night goes."

"And hey, you two already kissin' and makin' out, so you already a couple, if he can't handle not getting any snooki snooki from you, then he gets booted, heeey."


End file.
